The saga of the history of the ring of Gryffindor
by Dark Lily and Sir Fosco
Summary: LotR and HP crossover! a funny story about a quest... i mean mission with a ring. this ring isnt the ring to control all rings, oh no! its more evil then that i tell u!
1. The Beginning

**__**

Disclaimer: we never have and never will own either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, we are just borrowing names and plots for a while. Oh and please don't steal our characters because we love them so!

The saga of the history of the ring of Gryffindor:  
- Chapter one -   
_The Beginning_

'Tis a dark and stormy night, as Lady Lily walked on. She could hear many rumblings of what seemed to thunder. There was total darkness until she lifted her hood and realized it wasn't dark at all! It was actually around lunchtime and not storming but snowing (well slushing was more like it). The rumbling sounds weren't coming from the sky either, they were the sounds of the stomachs of the Fellowship of the Gryffindor Ring. They were heading for the little town of Sub-downs to rest for lunch, tea and if there was time, some supper. Oh and they had to meet up with the rest of the Fellowship.

You see, the Fellowship of the Gryffindor Ring or FGR, are on a mission of some sort. There were 8 people/hobbit things in the Fellowship all together, even though only 4 traveled now with Lady Lily. The group had split up over a minor disagreement about who should have the ring. In the end Ruby Cotton kept the ring because she said she knew most about Harry Potter and so on. Plus they felt it would cover more ground if they spilt up for a while and met up in Sub-downs at noon for lunch. 

'Tis many years since Sir Fosco Brockhouse found the ring. His grandfather had left it for him when he finally died at the age of twelve hundred. One day when he was cleaning his Nimbus 2001, he spotted a chest that seemed to call his name. He opened the chest and inside was a note from his grandfather, "_Fosco, throw this in the fire!"_ was all it said. Attached to the note was a plain gold ring with a red strip in the middle. Fosco thought nothing of it and put the ring back. 

It was many years before Fosco remembered of the ring. So he took it out and said sure why not, then threw it into he fire. Instead of melting, the ring was engraved with lettering. He pulled it out and it read, "If found, please return to Voldemort."

Fosco told Lady Lily of the ring and they decided to head out and find this Voldemort person and see why Fosco's grandfather had had the ring. As they left their home in Buckleberry Fern, they were stopped by Mrs. Feli Feli of Dan. She decided to join them on their quest since she didn't want to stay and watch Mr. Dogbiscuit take his shots at some helpless cattle.

As the three were leaving the shire, they passed Miss. Ruby Cotton of Overhill sitting on her porch. Miss. Ruby was an old hobbit; one of the oldest that was still around. Yet somehow she had managed to stay since her whole two thousand years of being around. The young ones always thought it was because she was so annoying, but the elders were kinder and still talked to her even though she was more annoying with age. All three of these hobbit found Ruby very annoying so they wanted to continue their journey quickly, but before they could Ruby started talking to them.

"That's a nice ring there Fosco, sir. How did you come across it?" she said eyeing the ring greedily. 

"Uh well… it's kinda a family heirloom. From my grandfather you know. Uh… how can you see it from their Miss. Ruby?" stammered Fosco. 

"It's not that I saw it," said Ruby, "It's more like I _sensed_ it. For you see… that ring once belonged to me!"

"Huh!?" they all cried.

"But… but… grandpa was older then you! How could you have owned it?" said the puzzled Fosco.

"Well it's a long boring story and I know that on the road there will be plenty of time to explain, so I'll tell you all about it while we're on our quest!" said Ruby while putting on a pack that looked to be full of gear.

"How did you know we were on a quest? Its more like a mission too, not a quest." stated Mrs. Feli Feli.

"Either way I've been waiting for you to show up for some time now so lets be off!" said Ruby will grabing the ring. "Better give this to me for safe keeping. You never know what could happen out there." 

Fosco was about to protest but then thought it was better she had it since if they were attacked they'd do for Ruby and not him. Then Ruby walked on out of the shire as the three hobbits just looked at each other and followed suit, each thinking this was going to be interesting then they had previously thought. Before they even had the shire out of view, they were attacked!

****

Authors' notes: well how was that? If you want to see more I'm going to have to ask you to review! ^_^ -Lady Lily- 


	2. TFotGR

**__**

Disclaimer: we never have and never will own either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, we are just borrowing names and plots for a while. Oh and please don't steal our characters because we love them so!

The saga of the history of the ring of Gryffindor:  
- Chapter two -   
_The Fellowship of the Gryffindor Ring_

  
Without warning Fosco was hit and went flying to the ground. A see-through flash swooped upward caring a small branch and then came flying back to the ground. Ruby Cotton recognized the ghost as Peeves, from her travels to the Hogwarts school, almost immediately. Ruby seemed very excited at this.   
"Where do you think you're going, wee ones?" Peeves asked while smiling mischievously. "Isn't it slightly passed your bed time?" 

Lady Lily glared at Peeves saying "First of all, we're hobbit's; not little ones. I'm 342 years old! And second, even if we were little ones, it's two-thirty in the afternoon!" 

Peeves' grinch-like grin grew a little. His eyes wandered over to Fosco, still on the ground, dizzily trying to make his way to his feet. As Mrs. Feli Feli and Lady Lily helped Fosco to his feet, Peeves eyed the ring around Ruby's neck. She covered the ring with her fist and backed away two steps. He muttered something, then disappeared. Although Ruby knew it was her duty to protect the ring, she almost decided to just give the ring to Peeves, even though she didn't know him well, or if he even wanted the ring, or if he was even looking at the ring around her neck… She just figured that since he knew the famous Harry Potter, she just HAD to give him a token of something. 

When she came out of her fantasy world, the other hobbits were staring at her with stern looks on they're faces. "I think it's time you handed over the ring," Lady Lily said as she held out her hand, "If you're going to give it away to him, then who knows what you'll do when you actually meet someone evil!" 

Ruby clenched the ring tighter. "I promise I won't do it again! I… Hey, wait a minute… How did you know I was planning on doing that?"

"The narrator told me so. I am born with special omniscient powers that give me the ability to see everything around me. You can't think a thing without me knowing!" 

Lady Lily, Mrs.FeliFeli, and Sir Fosco all jumped at Ruby, trying to get the ring from her grasp. No one could seem to get the ring away from her, or even come close to her for that matter. Her biting, kicking, high-pitch screaming repelled the gang. When they caught their breaths from the attack, they were impressed! After that they just figured that if she could protect the ring that well from her friends, then imagine what she would do to the enemies! So the group decided to let her keep the ring. They asked Ruby why Peeves attacked them, and she said nothing. Until finally Sir Fosco got it out of her by saying that he would take the ring back. 

She decided to explain the story of the ring. She said that after the evil Voldemort created the ring, it was stolen by the young Draco Malfoy, who claimed that the ring didn't actually say property of Voldemort, it was just a typo. After Ruby had learned that, she decided to go to www.ringsforworlddomination.com to find out if this was true. She soon found out that the ring didn't have a typo after all. It did in fact say Voldemort. The ring may have been a Gryffindor house ring, but it was a special one! It could control everyone in the world's hair! The ring had been sealed up for a long time, after an ancient Swahili tribe sealed it in an empty vortex. It had been used as a torture method. People couldn't stand having nothing but bad hair days and went insane when it happened! How the ring got out of the vortex, Ruby didn't know, and she also didn't say how she had gotten a hold of it, or why it was given to Fosco's grandpa. She had a grin on her face the whole time she had been speaking, but before anyone could find this peculiar, Mrs. Feli Feli spook up. 

"Hey! I read a book once that had a ring and these people went on a quest. I think they were called the Fellowship of something or other Ring… so I figure that we could call ourselves the Fellowship of the… uh… the…-

"The Gryffindor Ring!" cried Fosco. "The Fellowship of the Gryffindor Ring!" 

"Sure why not" said Lady Lily and then the FotGR went on with their quest to find this Voldemort, and return his evil ring to him. 

****

Authors' notes: good chapter 2? Please review! -Sir Fosco- 

  



End file.
